


The Tiger, The Bird and the Siren

by AxelleNobody



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Game Grumps - Freeform, Ghoul Grumps AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelleNobody/pseuds/AxelleNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not eactly a fan of RL people ships but i recently got into GameGrumps and a tumblr user egobangin-in-the-house-tonight makes some of the most adorable Ghoul Grumps drawings and I wrote a little somthing about Arin meeting Dan. http://egobangin-in-the-house-tonight.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art/page/2 Here are their drawings so you can see what they look like in this AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First meeting part 1

Arin and Holly were on the beach picking up trash as part of their bi weekly environmental days. Holly finally mastered full human form and wanted to go out wearing shorts and a tee-shirt since she can hide her wings and bird legs. Arin however was still having difficulty with his tail and ears so he wore a sweatshirt and a beanie and hid his tail in his shirt. An hour passes as they roamed the beach cleaning up trash and other disgusting thing humans leave on the sand and wave pools. 

“Arin do you hear that noise?”

The Tiger turned to Holly and moved his hat so he could hear easier. In the distance there was a clicking sound behind large boulders covered in Graffiti. “What the fuck is that?” He handed Holly his garbage bag then rushed to the boulders. The clicking got louder and more frantic as if something was calling for help. He felt his protective instincts kick in as his forearms and hands started transforming slightly. He moved behind the massive rocks then stopped dead in his track as he stared at the creature. A fish like tail was thrashing around in a panic, Blood was pouring out of a fin that seemed to be bitten from a shark or a larger predator. The upper half of the creature was covered by a bag and tied up by a fish net. “Holly!! Get over here now!” As Airin yelled the creature stopped thrashing and started clicking softer trying to communicate. The tiger looked over and reached out to touch it. “Its ok bud. Me and Holly are gonna help you ok?” More clicking but it sounded weaker.

“Arin what is going on?” She turned to the creature and her eyes started tearing up. “Oh my god..” She walked over and started cooing softly to calm the creature. The sound seemed to work. “We have to get him into the water. Cut the bag open.” 

Arin nodded and pulled out a sharp claw silently thanking Suzy for letting him keep the claw instead of filing them down. He started cutting open the net and slowly removing the bag. He felt his heart stop as he saw it wasn’t a fish or a dolphin. It was a male siren, his breathing was slowing and his eyes were closed. Panic started forming and Arin quickly turned to the bird “Holy shit Holly its a siren! Get his tail, we need to move him now! The quickly maneuvered the Siren back to the water and carefully placed him at the edge of it. 

The Siren's eyes opened quickly as he felt water on his gills and took a deep breath. He started clicking happily and started splashing. He turned to his saviors and froze in place in confusion. There were two people A male and a Female, though the male was clearly not a normal human. He clicked to them and they stared at him curious what he was saying. 'Oh right Humans don’t understand my speech.' He stuck his head out of the shallow water and slowly spoke, carefully enunciating the syllables his Angel friend taught him. “Th-Thank y-y-you.” He felt his face flush at how bad his stutter was The male of the two smiled at him then turned to the female. 

“Holly he can talk it seems. Have you ever met a siren before?” 

She turned to him smiling back “No but I have read that Sirens can learn human language a lot easier then ether of our kind. I am curious if he has a human form though.” She turned to the Siren and smiled. “Can you turn into a human to?” She stuck out her arm and feathers started to come out of her arm. 

The Siren's eyes grew wide in fascination. Brain told him that Angels and other creatures lived in the human world but he had no idea they were able to transform. “How? Can? You?” He stared at the feathers then turned to the male in fascination wonder if he could turn to.

Arin smiled and took off his sweatshirt and his shorts. Thankfully he chose to wore his super baggy shorts underneath. He took a deep breath and transformed into a massive tiger. He looked behind them and smiled as the Boulder was large enough to hide him. He turned back to the siren who's eyes were as wide as a child's on Christmas. “Its not that hard though I am still getting use to a human form. Try to think of humans and what they have compared to you. Like they have legs and you have a tail. But I must warn you transforming hurts the first time. 

The Siren nodded and closed his eyes and started thinking. He felt a sharp pain in his tail and it was different compared to the dulling pain from the shark wound. He bit his lip to distract the from the pain. He felt two sensations now from his lower half. He opened his eyes and saw the Female cheering and clapping. The male had a proud look on his face. He looked down and smiled. He had legs and those things at the bottoms humans have to stand. Though his right leg had a scar shaped like the bite that his tail had. He looked to the humans and smiled widely. Though the smile faded as he heard the flapping sound of wings coming close. He quickly turned and saw Brian in his angel form and he looked furious It was rare for the Angel to show himself like this. Many of the sirens hated how he was a dark colored angel and feared him. Brian looked at him then flew down to stand in front of him. “What the fuck are you thinking? You are in front of predators!” the Angel looked down to his new legs. “What the..? You learned how to change? You cant even fucking talk human yet?!” Brain turned to the Tiger and the Bird and glared darkly. “Who the fuck are you two?”

Arin growled softly and stood in front of holly to protect her. “I am Arin, me and my friend Holly found him and we saved him from a fisherman trap.” 

'You expect me to believe that? Your a tiger and shes a bird. Your kind eats fish and sirens!”

Arin rolled his eyes. “Sheesh I knew Ross was an angel but I figured his attitude was just from him being Ross. No idea all Angels were assholes. 

Brain looked at them with curiosity “You know Ross?”

Holly peeked out from behind Arin. “Yes.. me and Ross are together. And yes in a romantic way.”

The Angel sighed softly then placed his hand over his face to calm down. “If Ross trusts you enough to get involved in that way then I must as well. Now explain to me how Dan learned how to change? Since he isn’t out of the water I am to assume he only changed his tail not his lungs or gills.”

Arin rubbed the back of his head nervously. “We wanted to know if he could and when we asked he seemed confused. So Holly showed him her wing and I showed him my full tiger form. Then I explained how I do it and he picked up on it quick. I also thought it would help with his wound.”

“Wound?!?” The Angel turned to Dan, then looked at his legs and saw a massive bite scar. “God damn it those sharks got you.. Are the others.?” Dan looked back at him and nodded sadly then changed his legs back into his tail. Showing Brain the missing fin. “Fuck..” Tears started to fall from his three eyes and he ran to hug Dan tightly. The Siren was startled at the act of Affection. It was rare for the Angel to show any signs of care or anything similar. “I’m sorry Dan. I shouldn’t have left..” Dan smiled softly and started to make clicking sounds trying to cheer his friend up.


	2. The First meeting part 2

Arin turned to Holly and sighed softy. “Maybe we should go?” he closed his eyes and changed back into his human form and started putting his clothes back on.

“Tiger and Bird. Thank you for helping Dan..”

Arin and Holly turned to Brain a bit shocked he was talking back to them. The Tiger walked up and held out his hand. “Dude its no problem. Its what we do, me and Holly here go around helping animals and creatures on our days off from the Grumps.” 

The Angel didn't take his hand but placed his fist on the palm then bowed “Then hopefully you will allow my request. Since you have informed me that another angel named Ross is your friend will you take Dan under your wings.. well paws and wings.” He stood up straight then turned to Dan. “I unfortunately can not stay long enough to make sure he is ok. My Wife and my newborn are across the world and I can not make the trip fast enough.”

Dan looked up from the water then grinned to everyone. “Its.. Ok, Brain I can. Take care of myself!” 

The angel turned to the siren quickly and glared “No you cant! Look at you, you cant speak full sentences nor can you use your lungs. You maybe an adult in human years but you are still a child to sirens.” Dan puffed out his cheeks and pouted to the Angel basically proving his point.

Holly looked to Arin and Brian then smiled widely “Arin we can do it. Plus you taught him how to change, Suze can teach him how to walk since she had to learn how her self when she changed her tail. I can teach him words since my coos are similar to his clicks!”

Arin looked pasted Brian and stared at the siren. Something about him was interesting. His poofy hair was very abnormal for a siren, least in the books he has read on sea creatures. He felt his face go flushed as Dan looked back to him with those childlike brown eyes and smiled widely. “Fine but we need to talk to Suzy and Barry about it. “

Brain nodded then closed his eyes. His body changed from the massive height of nine foot six angel to the height of an average man. Though his human form wasn’t very average. His form consisted with an all black robe completed with a mask and a gold symbol on the from of his chest. Angels had the capability to change with their human clothes compared to most creatures. His clothing were similar to a ninjas in old movies. “Thank you.. Airin and Holly.” He turned to Dan then kneels in front of the siren and placed his hand on his neck. “Dan I need you to listen carefully. You need to do what you did with your tail but this time with your Gills. Luckily Sirens have both lungs and Gills but Humans only have lungs.

Dan nodded at him then closed his eyes. He took a deep breath from his gills then started imagining them closing, he starts to panic as he cant breath normally. “Dan breath through your mouth.” The Siren opens his mouth then takes a big breath of air. It was different then from his gills, it tasted like the sea and was warm compared to the water. He felt Brian's hand move from his neck then he quickly placed his hand over where his gills were feeling the closed skin. “Good Job Dan.” He smiled widely as he opened his eyes to Brain smiling under his mask then hearing cheering yet again from the Male and Female who saved him. He changed his tail back into legs then moved closer to the sand. He looked in confusion as The female blushed darkly and covered her eyes. 

Arin laughed loudly and full heartily “Well that's interesting to see. Guess that parts automatic huh Brian?” The angel ignored Arin's comment then looked away. The tiger went over to his pile of clothes and handed Dan his extra shorts. “Here put these on.” The Siren looked at them in confusion then looked down to his lower half then back to the others realizing he has to wear them. He grabbed the shorts then looked at them and put the pieces together and slipped his new limbs into them. He smiled victoriously then turned to Arin.

“Yo. Can you give me a fin? Hand?” Arin grinned widely and picked up the Siren then held him bridal style. He was honestly shocked on how tall his human form is. It was about the same height as his but much thinner.  
“Holly send a text to Ross and Suze. Brain do you wanna ride with us and meet the others or are you gonna fly? Most humans would notice someone dressed up as a ninja and find it strange.. Actually we are in LA, I’m sure it wouldn’t be the strangest thing.

“Dan do you want me to come?” 

Dan smiled and nodded before nuzzling into the softness of Arin. It was a strange feeling. He was so use to the water and the scales of his family and friends. He sighed softly remembering what happened to his new pack but silent thanked whatever watched over them that his family is safe in the other oceans. 

Several minutes went by during the walk to the car. Dan kept asking questions and gaining his voice and confidence to speak human. “So those things on the bottom of your legs are feet. What about all those little parts on the end?” Arin and Holly kept laughing at his questions though it was understandable why. They were born on land, he wasn’t so these questions are a bit silly. But the feeling of Arin's laugh rumbling ageist him felt nice.

“Those are called toes dude. We need to get you a book or something about human anatomy. I’m sure Suze has some since she had to learn how to change her tail.”

“A book?! Brain showed me some of those and taught me how to read and talk human.”

They made it to the car and Arin placed Dan on one side next to the window so he could look out, Brain sat next to Dan while Holly took the Drivers seat. Arin plopped into the passengers and got into a relaxed position. “So Sirens sing a bunch right? Did Brian show you music?”

“Holy shit yes! He showed me this awesome Band called Rush I love all their songs. Though he wouldn’t let me sing them due to what my voice can do to people if I'm not careful.”

The Angel looked over to Dan and smiled to himself. The Siren was very excited and was speaking full sentences now that he wasn’t shy and been around others. He felt something in his chest, the same feeling he gets when his daughter starts speaking. He was proud of Dan. He stole a few glances of Arin and Holly while they were asking and answering questions back and forth. 'If Ross of all angels can trust them and fall in love with one then Dan should be safe.. Right?'

Dan turned to the window and his eye grew wide with fascination. He has seen pictures and drawings of the human world from Brian and heard stories from his friends. But seeing it up close was amazing. He heard humans found the ocean beautiful. But to him the buildings, the people, the land creatures was more beautiful. He found himself wanting to stay on land. But he knew he had to return sooner or later but thinking of the sharks was scaring him. He sighed softly and licked his lips. Hating the dry feeling, he turned to Brian who was staring at him.

“Its ok Dan, When I first explored the human world I was nervous to. I spent my whole life in the clouds, but if I hadn’t had come to earth I wouldn’t have met my wife.” He handed Dan a water bottle he grabbed from the back of the car. “Take a drink it will make you feel better.”

The siren took the bottle and chugged down the whole bottle then smiled as the dry feeling faded. “Thank you Brian.”

“Arin how far away are we from your home?”  
“We ain’t going to my house, we are heading to the grump space so about 10 minutes. You guys will fucking love it. Its where we work with Suzy my wife, Barry our editor, Ross and his dumb ass.” Arin flinched as Holly smacked him softly on the shoulder. “Ow hey it ain’t my fault hes mean to me. With that whole hypno thing he does. He made me give up my salad cause Barry was hungry!”

Everyone started laughing at Arin's whinny voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the hypno scene Arin talks about :3 http://egobangin-in-the-house-tonight.tumblr.com/post/133880501088/ross-has-veryunorthodox-ways-of-showing-his-bear character designs and lore credited to Egobangin


	3. The First meeting part 3

They made it to the Grump Space and was pulling into the long driveway. Dan was wiggling with excitement, as Brian said before Dan was like a child to Sirens even though he was over thirty in human years. He turned to the Angel grinning wildly. “Brain this world is Amazing! Why didn’t I learn to change sooner?”

The Angel frowned and faced the window. His eyes shifted closer to each other forming one giant eye. He started talking to Dan telepathic so the others in the car couldn’t hear them. “Because you weren't ready. At least I thought you weren't. You just left your home with a new pack. You never even knew there was a world other then yours till you met me.”

The Siren stared at his friend and started clicking to communicate, he knew Holly might be able to understand but if Brian wanted this kind of privacy to be using his powers then it must be serious. “I sorta get it. Though I'm happy you took the time to teach me what you could especially with your new pup. Has she gotten her wings yet?”

Brian stiffened at the question and shook his head. “I don't know if she ever will also we don't call human children pups. We call them Daughter if its a girl and Son if its a boy. She is half angel with is rare for my species. There is only one Angel I know of who was a half breed and he got his wings very late in his life. Long after he realized he was immortal. Speaking of Angels..” The car doors opened and Arin was on Dan's side with a big goofy grin.

“Here we are guys!” Arin lifted Dan with ease and placed him on his shoulder. He had changed into his full Tiger form while Dan and Brain were talking. “Also don't worry about Humans, this area is very secluded.” 

Brain nodded and climbed out of the car and stared at the building. It looked like a small storage house. The parking lot had several cars in it what caught his eye though was the people who were coming out of the house. He felt cold as he saw them. A Naga, a bear, and the one he recognized Ross.

“Arin, Holly welcome back!” The Naga moved down the ramp then quickly changed her tail into her legs. The long dress she was wearing made it easier. She went to hug Arin but stopped as she saw there was someone on his shoulder. “Arin who is this?”

The Tiger smiled and kissed the top of her head then pointed to Dan. “Suzy this is Dan, he was caught in a fisherman trap after a shark attack.. Me and Holly rescued him.” Dan lifted his leg and showed the bite mark. “He lost a fin so we taught him how to change. But he needs help walking,”

Suzy smiled softly. “Hi Dan, I’m Suzy its a pleasure to meet you.” She stuck out her hand and he stared at it in confusion. “Oh you grab my hand and we shake, Is it ok to ask what you are? I cant really tell.” 

“Hes a siren Suze.”

The Angel near the house wasn’t paying full attention and was talking to Holly as he heard this. “Wait what?” he rushed over to Arin with his wings out and an angry face. “You brought a siren here? Do you have any idea what his kind does? They hypnotize people and drown them! Hell if he wanted to he could hypnotize you guys and make you his slaves with his voice alone! Are you guys fucking stupid?” 

Arin looked at him then placed Dan on the ground next to Suzy. He took to his full Tiger form and towered over Ross then glared at him. “Do you have any idea how hypocritical you sound? You hypnotize us all the time as a joke. Hell you made me give my food to Barry, you made Barry wear a dress, You even made me lose a game on purpose for views.” He pointed to Dan. “Dan hasn’t done anything wrong other then want to be on land.”

“That's different those are Jokes! I wouldn't use you guys like that. I don't kill people! Ross was getting angry and his body started changing almost matching Arin's height. “Just because you can trust people easy doesn’t mean I have to! This Sirens shouldn’t be on land they should stay in the ocean.”

“Ross!”Everyone froze as the voice spoke. Arin moved aside and Brain stepped over to Ross. “I'm gone two centuries and I learn you have been doing this shit? Your being a speciesist? Have you not learn what happens when someone acts like that? Are you trying to lose your wings?!”

“Brain what the hell are you doing here!? I thought you left with that Rachel chick!?” Both angels just stared at each other glaring daggers just ready to fight. But before ether could raise their fists a soft sound was heard. It was memorizing. Everyone turned to the sound and saw Dan with his eye close singing softly.

“I had heard the whispered tales of immortality  
The deepest mystery  
From an ancient book I took a clue  
I scaled the frozen mountain tops of eastern lands unknown  
Time and Man alone  
Searching for the lost Xanadu  
Xanadu... “

As the verse ended Dan held the note for as long as he could using the calming effect his voice has to stop the fighting. He was young for a siren so he didn’t have the power to hypnotize yet but he could calm others. As he opened his eyes he saw everyone look at him and he felt his face go warm in embarrassment. “Sorry.. I just wanted you guys to stop fighting” Suzy and Holly started cheering, Arin looked over with a smile like the one he wore when Dan first changed. Ross and Brian were staring at him both with shocked expressions. 

The White angel turned away feeling ashamed of his behavior. He looked to Holly and she smiled and him “I'm.. I'm sorry. I lost my head thinking about what could happen to holly and the others.” Brian rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Ross' head and made a ruffle movement like if he had hair at the moment. “Its fine, I probably would have done the same If it was Rachel and Audrey”

“Audrey? Wait a second. You had a kid?' The other Angel nodded then smiled. “So shes half human to huh?” Again Brian nodded and Ross got the hint that this isn’t the best thing to talk about. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see Holly 

“Go say your sorry Ross. Its Danny means no harm, He could have hurt me and Arin back on the beach. But instead he was fascinated about this world like you were when we met.”

Ross rolled his eyes as Holly started shoving him to the Siren and Arin growled softly as the Angel get closer to Dan. He coughed softly and stood up straight and stared at the Siren. This one was different then the ones he has met before, he seems childlike and innocent instead of blood thirsty. “Your name was Dan right?”

“Yes in Human.. My siren name is-” Dan started making various clicking and cooing sounds that made no sense to anyone other then Holly who started giggling. “But according to Brian it means Leigh Daniel Avidan. But I hate the first name so I go by Dan.” 

“I'm sorry for accusing you and treating you like shit. I have only met bad sirens and I shouldn't have judged you. I know first hand how much that can suck ass.” He put his hand out to shake and smiled softly as Dan shook back.

“Its all good.” Dan smiled wildly and looked at everyone. He feels amazing, he feels more then he did with his new pack. Just a coupe hours knowing these guys and hes the happiest hes been in years. “Brain! Can we go inside I'm hungry!”

Everyone started cracking up at Dan's statement and all agreed to head inside and make some food. Its been a long day for them all and it would give Suzy time to teach Dan how to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Dan was singing was Xanadu from the Band rush. I remeber reading that Real Dan really liked that song and made it cannon in my story. At this point the story might be a collection of one shots or just coninutations of this AU. Anyway Again all credit to the charaters designs, abilitys and thie AU is http://egobangin-in-the-house-tonight.tumblr.com/ I took creative liberty and they seemed to enjoy the story alot so i continued. Shoot me Ideas on Tumblr if you have headcannons or situations i could write, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/axellenobody


	4. The Attack

Its been several weeks since the shark attack and Dan couldn't be happier, He finally got use to walking and breathing air and was ready to walk on his own. He wandered around the grump space admiring everything. Arin let him play with these things called Video games. He wished there were things like this in the sea but according to Barry they haven't developed water proof TVs or video games, He played a lot of the classics mostly from the 80's and early 90's though his favorites were Punch our for the snes, The first Legend of Zelda and Goonies two. Yawning softly he walked to the kitchen and grabbed several bottles of water, some skittles and a few pieces of sushi, he couldn’t help but smile at everything that has happened to him since that day. As on cue his smile faded as his mind started to wander back to that day before he met Arin and Holly.

The pack he was with wasn't very good to him. Out of the seven of them there were four males and three females. Odd numbers were never a good thing with siren packs due to food, mating, pack leaders and of course getting separated he was also the youngest out of them all which was a bad sign from the start. He finally got accepted into the pack and was accepted as a potential mate for the prettiest of the pack, they asked him to swim ahead and look for food and to watch out for predators and humans. After several minutes he swam back with arms full of clams and some fish he was able to capture. As he got closer to their nest he heard the sound he never wanted to hear. When Sirens are terrified their voices go from soothing to screeches to confused what is after them. But some species have evolved to be able to ignore the sound including sharks. In a panic he dropped everything and swam his fastest and saw his pack being attacked by sharks, his chest grew tight as he only saw two left, the Alpha and the female he was going to mate. Though he was terrified he started imitating the sound of a whale and got the attention of the sharks. The Alpha male glared at him but Dan just glared back and motioned 'Go now!' He got louder till all four sharks turned to him he started swimming to them and attacked. His fangs sharp, his claws out and the spikes on his tail ready. As the others escaped he looked back to the nest and saw the remains of his friends. While he was distracted one of the shark got his tail and ripped off one of his fins, he screamed loudly in pain but continued to fight then swam away from the nest, bringing the sharks with him. 

After what felt like hours he got away, as the adrenaline flushed through his system he went to the surface. He doesn’t know why but he always felt the calmest staring at the sky. His head broke through the water and he sighed to himself. He quickly paddled to a rock and rested against it. His tail was ruined, he could never swim normally again, he stared at the missing fin and he wished he had gotten back sooner. He was so tired, a little rest couldn’t hard him could it? He drifted off to sleep and was unaware what was going to happen next. 

A few hours after he fell asleep he woke up in darkness and he felt no water. He started chirping and wiggling calling for help but all he heard was silence and a strange creaking noise similar to the human boats he was warned to stay away from. His eyes grew wide in realization, he was on a boat, humans have captured him. He took a small breath from his gills and the reservatory of water kept in the back of his throat. He had maybe an hour's worth of water left. He listened closely to his surroundings and froze as he heard thumping. He heard a human talking.

“So this is one of them sirens huh? This thing is useless its tail has been eaten and it ain't got no tits. You sure its a siren and not some guy with a fetish?” Another voice spoke.

“Yes captain, we heard him and his friends singing and we went right to it, seems like he is the only survivor.” To prove a point the other stomped on his tail and he sung in pain as the wound started bleeding again. “What should we do with him if we cant sell him?”

“Simple you fucking idiot, we kill him and eat him. I'm sure siren meat tastes amazing.” 

It took every ounce of energy he had but he started screeching, the noise was very loud pitched and only used for emergency. The sound attracts large creatures like Wales and was deafening. As the humans covered their ears he wiggled away trying to get to the water. He felt himself fall off the boat and into the sea. He knew he was going to die but he would rather die in the ocean then to humans. Darkness engulfed his vision and he lost consciousness, from exhaustion and from blood lose. He awoke a second time again in darkness but it was warm, he felt the softness of sand against his tail and the loud chirps of seagulls. He was on a beach, he felt some hope someone would help him. But beaches meant humans, but as he learned from his Angel friend not every human were monsters like those who captured him in the first place. He took a deep breath and realized this was his last chance, he must have been beached for a long time as he had less water in his gills then back on the boat. He started clicking and chirping, he kept doing it for as long as he could till he heard a voice speak. He didn't know what it said but he started chirping more and more getting louder. The next thing he knew saw light, his vision was blurry and he started drifting again not soon after he felt water on his gills and was able to breath.

A loud crashing sound shook Dan back to reality and he turned to the noise in confusion. “Dan! Dan you have to see this!” Ross was gliding around in the air with a phone clutched against his chest behind him was Arin chasing after him on all fours. 

“Ross don't you fucking dare! Give me that phone!” He was growling and snarling softly but was in his half form. The Grump space was to small for him to be in full Tiger as well as there are to many retro and rare games that could break. 

The Angel smiled mischievously then tossed the phone at Dan, the Siren dropped the waters and skittles as he caught the device. Curious to what was so important he looked down and started laughing. It was a picture of Arin as a cub, Arin was always a bigger then average tiger but what made the picture funny was he was caught in a cat door meant for house pets. His ears were folded down and he has the cutest yet most saddest face on. He fell over laughing dropping the sushi and holding his stomach. “Holy shit!” Arin tackled Ross from mid air and then landed on top of Dan all three of them started laughing hysterically. Dan has never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I'm impressed how well this was written for a 4 am half asleep chapter XD the picture of Arin was an Anon idea from http://egobangin-in-the-house-tonight.tumblr.com/post/136226151138/what-if-baby-weretiger-arin-got-stuck-in-a-cat I had to add it to lighten up the sadness that happened >.>


End file.
